vengance
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: no idea how 2 summarize just read and you'll understand


A red moon hung over the remains of what was once Hong Kong. Bodies, blood and debris from crumbling buildings. Vampires with goldish black eyes fired and pounded at the barrier around the only intact building in Hong Kong. A man wearing all red clothes, save his black t-shirt and a strip of black cloth around the rim of his witch hunter style hat and brown cloak, was leaning against a railing and a red sheathed katana suck in the belt of his pants, his black hair covering his face. Two other men were standing by him. The first one has gray hair spiked to the sides and was dressed in a business suit. The other was dressed in a white under shirt with a green vest over the top it and gray slacks, his eyes closed in concentration.

"How many Cain?" the man in red asked.

"Too many Jiro" the main in the suit, now identified as Cain, responded. Jiro, the man in red, stood clutching his sword tightly in his hands.

"Lord Dragon lower the barrier" Jiro said calmy. Cain looked down right furious at the disrespect that Jiro was showing Sei, the Lord Dragon.

"Why you insufferable.." Cain was cut off when Sei raised his hand for silence.

"It won't ease your pain Jiro." Jiro tightened his grasp on his sword, almost breaking the fabric around the knuckles on his gloves.

"Lord Dragon I beg of you" Jiro's said with anger and rage built up in the undertone. "Please Lord Dragon. I don't ask much." Sei opened his eyes slowly and the barrier keeping the Kowloon Children out disappated. "You have my thanks" Jiro said as he rushed out.

Running along walls and shattering glass Jiro quickly got into range of striking distance. Unsheathing his pure silver blade he reflected a hail of bullets back the Kowloon Children who shot at him. "SILVER BLADE!" one of the Kowloon shouted. The warning did no good. Jiro cut through the mob of Kowloon Children until a group of them stepped back and a woman stepped foreward. She wore a white blouse, blue open sweater, white skirt and flats.

"Jiro, there's no such thing as useless in this world " the woman said tossing her blonde hair to the side and blue eyes shined with a warmth and comforting feel. Jiro, on the other hand, was down right furious. The grip he had on his sword tightened immensely making the material of his gloves snap. Her features morphed and Jiro's anger reached a whole new level. The blonde hair changed to pitch black reaching her ass, black jeans and a black skin tight long sleeve shirt replaced the skirt, blouse and sweater and sneakers replaced flats. Brown borderline black eyes replaced ocean blue

"Bitch!" Jiro yelled at her. He swung at the woman repeatedly. Each strike came close to hitting her but she managed to dance away from the blade every time. "How dare you show your face after what you did to Alice and Kotarou?! You die today Cassa!" Each word was punctuated with a swipe but the woman, now identified as Cassa, danced away from the swipes as she had earlier.

"Come now Jiro" Cassa started ducking under a swing meant for her head "eight centuries after and you still hold a grudge?" Ducking a swipe meant for her mid-riff she jumped on top of a building. "I'll see you soon Jiro-chan." And just like that Cassa vanished. In a moment of his anger and frustration fogging his mind he was careless and got distracted.

In his moment of distraction the remaining Kowloon Children opened fire with everything they had, heavy artilery included. Using his Hide Hand he stopped all the bullets and slapped them back in a massive hail of lead impaling most if not all the Kolwoon Children and Jiro cut the two tank shells in half with his sword. His coal black eyes lighted blue as the bodies not turned to dust froze over. Curling his hand into a fist all the ice covered corpses shattered into millions of pieces. Flicking blood from the blade of his sword he re-sheathed it and kneeled down sending a prayer for the lost and corrupted souls. Regaining his posture he made his way back to where Cain and Sei were waiting. "Feeling any better Jiro?" Sei asked peering out at the sun rise. Jiro didn't answer and only headed into the building and to his suite for some well deserved rest.

"Lord Dragon I have a bad feeling" Cai said taking his place beside Sei. Sei glanced at Cain for a second out of the corner of his eye before he re-set his gaze on the sun rise.

"Don't dwell on it Cain. It maybe nothing or it could be something. But for now it seems no more than a case of paranoia brought on by all that has happened recently." Sei turned and retreated into the building Jiro had entered a few minutes prior leaving Cain alone to his thoughts. Something didn't set right and it was nagging the hell out of his mind. Maybe it was the lifeless look in Jiro's eyes or it might've been tense and battle posture that had been displayed. Cain couldn't decide but something didn't sit right. Filing the troubling thought away in his mind he entered the building too, making his way to his suite to contemplate the thought over.

* * *

Jiro slept fitfully, if you count tossing and turning while having vivid nightmares of your greatest moments of weakness and loss playing over repeatedly sleeping. When he looked at the clock he punched the wall leaving a small dent in the wall. 5:30am, not even twenty minutes after killing all the Kowloon Children and fighting Cassa. Swinging out of bed he dressed quickly. Slipping his sword on his belt, though he thought he might not need it, he made his way to the small kitchen attached to his suite. Grabbing a shot glass and bottle of scotch he poured a glass and downed it quickly. "Something on your mind Jiro?" a voice behind him asked. Jiro, out of reflex, had his hand at the hilt ready strike whoever was behind him. His shoulders slumped noticing it was only Sei on his couch.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Lord Dragon" Jiro replied after swallowing another shot of scotch. Setting the bottle of liquor in the cabinet and setting the shot glass in the sink he turned and left his suite, forgoing his hat for the day. Jiro passed other in the hall and they nodded to him, mostly humans and vampires that were not infected by Kowloon Children, and deliberately ignored Cain when he told Jiro to wait up. Closing the elevator before Cain could get there he hit the ground button and waited patiently for the elevator to ge to the bottom level. Striding out of the elevator he made for the door.

"I'm worried" Cain said pacing around Sei's office, ignoring the gesture for him to sit on one of the chairs or seats.

"You worry too much Cain. It is all but a simple confliction of which Jiro must solve for his own sake." Sei said something under his breath but Cain couldn't what had been spoken. "But it also has valid ground. Jiro downed shots before leaving this morning and you know as well as I do the only times Jiro drinks." Cain's eyes widened and gained a sort of nervous look in his eye. The last time Jiro drank two battalions of Kowloon never saw the light of day and their base and the surrounding area was damaged beyond repair.

"We have to find him before..." Cain didn't finish because Sei already knew what was going to be said.

"It isn't that simple." Sei got out of his chair behind his mahogany desk. "He didn't take his bugged hat meaning we would have to search the city by foot instead of tracking the chip in his hat" Sei said. "I might know where he is heading but... No it is highly improbable." Cain knew the look on Se's face and knew _exactly_ where he was talking about. Grabbing his sword from a hook by the door he rushed out hoping to catch Jiro in time.


End file.
